


[磊千]BURNING

by Monicaaa



Category: RPS
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monicaaa/pseuds/Monicaaa
Summary: 就是想吃肉了含女装道具脏话🚗，不喜慎入非常短小成年人的恋爱法则离不开肉欲主唱磊x鼓手千
Kudos: 6





	[磊千]BURNING

“我们相爱，也做最下流的爱。”

—

新星乐队Pegasus在最近的乐队节目《不死战火》中大放异彩，五个年轻人在节目开播一个月的时候窜到了人气榜第一。

与其他乐队稍有不同，最受关注的依旧是主唱Leo，而第二受关注的却不是吉他或者键盘，而是往往存在感最低的鼓手。

主唱Leo不必说，剑眉星目，高大俊朗，是华夏审美几千年传承里最标准的美男子长相。

呼声很高的鼓手Jackson是个漂亮小孩，浅琥珀色的眼，柔软的黑色卷发，浅笑时绽开的梨涡，总让人觉得他应该是出现在隔壁《偶练》才对。

但这小孩坐在鼓后时就会像换了个人一样，小烟熏皮夹克，纤细的小腿挺翘的臀，侵略性的眼神和纤长骨感的双手不知道收获了多少“我可以”。

节目录制地点在，离乐队住处不远的地方，五个人干脆就没有住节目组统一定好的酒店，粉丝在酒店楼下蹲了两天没蹲到人，向工作人员问了才知道唯一可以偶遇的地方只能是录制大楼，于是某天刚出节目大楼就被“宝贝妈妈爱你！”糊了一脑门的易烊千玺一脸懵逼地抬头:“儿子？我？”

还有大喊“老公看看我吧”的粉丝，对上小孩一双因为没睡醒湿漉漉无害的眼，睡觉就把满脑子黄色废料赶了出去:宝贝这么乖，就应该捧在怀里宠！

主唱回头看了一眼小孩一脸不自知的诱人表情，压下心头的烦躁:“来我身边。”

“哦哦。”

小孩的胳膊就贴在他胳膊上，只要一伸手他就能握住那双万人盛誉的手。只有小孩站在他身边，他才能安心。

喜欢小孩的人越来越多，他非常不爽。

—

“吴磊…别…轻…嗯…啊啊啊…”

易烊千玺闭着眼，承受着那人激烈的撞击，中午吃饭时他用杯子喝个酸奶吴磊个禽兽都能看发情，易烊千玺觉得再按照这个趋势发展下去他迟早要被操死。

很快他就没有精力吐槽了，因为吴磊贴着他的耳朵哑着声叫他的名字:“千千，宝贝，为什么你这么招人喜欢呢？操烂你好不好，操得你这辈子只能看见我一个好不好？”

胯下的力度一下比一下重，易烊千玺被迫把掌心贴在小腹上，感觉皮肤一下一下被撑起，恍恍惚惚觉得自己要被捅穿了。

迸发时易烊千玺情迷意乱地回头，身后人火热的唇舌贴了上来，热烈地勾缠他，但却没有像以往那样暂停动作让他休息，攻势更加狂风暴雨起来。

易烊千玺突然意识到吴磊绝对是在因为上午粉丝那句“老公”吃醋，可是这不能怪他啊！

吴磊的喘息声越来越急越来越重，凶狠的动作让易烊千玺喊都喊不出完整的一声，口水从合不上的嘴角溢出，又被手指揩起塞回去夹着舌头模拟性交的动作。

一泡浓精射进了他的直肠时，易烊千玺已经失了神，吴磊亲了亲他被欲望熏红的眼尾，将性器拔了出来，“啵”地一声，易烊千玺羞耻地把脸蒙进了枕头里，被操得烂红的穴口刚刚因为性器的离去嗡动了几下，就被修长的手指插入，易烊千玺踢了踢腿，就被吴磊按住了满是青红的腰窝:“别动，给你抠出来，不然会发烧。”

易烊千玺的脸直接红到了脖子根:那又是哪个混蛋几年如一日的坚持不带套内射的啊！

吴磊抱他去洗漱，把他面对面抱在怀里，珍而重之地从眼角亲到下巴，用撩死无数观众的嗓音一遍遍呼唤他的名字。

“小千，我喜欢你。”

“我爱你啊，易烊千玺。”

易烊千玺是吴磊看着长大的小朋友，看着看着感情就不受控，他喜欢上了自己的小尾巴。

他在小朋友成人礼那天告白，小朋友眉眼弯弯对他说:“我也喜欢你呀，哥哥。”

—

易烊千玺要把床单收进洗衣机的时候吴磊正在拖地。

因为连绵的雨天，窗户没开，空气中还有一点奇异的味道。

小孩他只穿了睡裤，顶着上半身印子慢腾腾抱着床单走进了卫生间。

吴磊攥紧了拳头:男朋友天天都在无意识勾引我怎么办？

易烊千玺从卫生间出来，看见吴磊坐在床上笑着冲他招手:“怎么了？”

吴磊微微笑着:“你是不是没看手机？你妈妈说这周六来看咱们决赛。”

“啊！那太好了！我刚刚没看手机，这就回老娘信息！”

“哥，你要让我老娘带什么过来吗？”

“没什么想要的，倒是你，我爸妈要回国了，你有什么想要的吗？”

“还真有…就是才出的高达…只在日本发售，你懂我意思吧。”

小孩狗狗似的一双眼盯着他，就差长出尾巴来一起摇一摇了。

“知道啦，高达迷。”

如愿以偿的小孩和妈妈打电话说明了一下情况，心情颇好的戳开了音乐趴在床上打游戏。

小孩轻轻跟着张惠妹的声音哼唱“就让我跟着你起承转合”。

吴磊狼一样的视线贪婪地描摹着小孩的背影。

“那么你呢，你又是想着谁到达了高潮？”

“闭嘴！”

吴磊低低笑了一声，侧躺在易烊千玺旁边把他拥进怀里亲了一口。

宝贝，你是我的。

只能是我的。

知道吗？

—

半决赛结束后抽决赛出场顺序时键盘手的臭手抽到了最后一个，大家看着那张“7”大叫一声跳到键盘手身上一顿爆锤，键盘手自己也是欲哭无泪。

“现在大家得分情况胶着，如果真想得前三，我们决赛得来点猛的新鲜的。”

“比如？”

吴磊打开了自己的衣柜，五颜六色的一大堆瞬间冲击了在场几位的认知。

“好狠啊磊哥！”

吴磊眯着眼摸了摸下巴:“造型是一方面，另外咱们必须要请出咱们的杀伤性武器了。”

几人一同看向易烊千玺，笑得不怀好意。

易烊千玺顶着众人视线瑟瑟发抖一脸懵逼:？

—

决赛进行到最后，出场的是人气黑马Pegasus，不同于平时的朋克风五颜六色的灯光，舞台一片漆黑。

第一束灯光洒下，落在了最高台子上。

键盘手放下了电子琴，穿着黑色燕尾服坐在钢琴前，及肩的头发做了造型，眉毛被修得又弯又细，长相正直的汉子被画成了雌雄莫辨的美人面，中世纪贵族的奢华生活从琴师手下婉转书写。

琴师坐在二十一世纪的灯光下讲述着十八世纪的故事。

第二束灯光下，吉他手是教皇的装扮，浅金色液体眼影填充了大片眼眶的皮肤，笔触浓烈的阴影与高光将他的脸修饰出刀削斧劈般的雕塑感来，薄唇是与眼影瞳色的漆面唇釉，唇窝贴了银色的水钻，浅金色与浅银色交织的服饰写满了圣洁。

圣洁阖着眼与天使遥遥相望陷入癫狂。

灯光一束束洒下，组队成员一个个站在光里。

贝斯手是坐在木桶上身穿褐绿色长袍头戴长帽的游吟诗人，他的胸前垂挂着边角被包了漂亮金属雕花的笔记本和堆满了浮雕的羽毛笔，鼻梁上架着圆框单边眼镜。

诗人巡游着后土将情怀洒满人间。

追光灯在拉着小提琴的身影上落下时大家都倒吸了一口气，身形高挑的人不是小提琴外援小姐姐，而是…穿着宝石绿宫廷裙装带着长长的假发的吴磊，他的身形高大健壮，但宫廷群的泡泡袖和大裙摆将肌肉遮得严严实实，艳丽浓烈的妆容衬得她像极了色彩激烈的油画上走下来的秾丽美人。

美人走下画布低下头颅撩拨着乐器王后，眼神温柔的落在舞台的最后方。

最后一束灯光，落在了最后方鼓手的身上，易烊千玺穿红白相间的骑士服，小脸被妆容烘托的肃穆，但错落的红色游走过他的眼尾眉心，潜伏在他的鼻梁与下颌线，勾勒出他柔和的面部线条。他生得美，骨相硬朗皮相柔媚，落了闪粉的头发在灯光下发着细碎的光辉——顾盼生辉，像极了为祸人间的魅魔。

魅魔在人间转着鼓棒卖弄自己的天赋。

每当一个人走进光里，就有他们所持的乐器声起，古典与流行的交融，迸发出语无伦次的力量。

从第一个人亮相到最后的鼓手走进灯光，场下的惊呼和掌声涨潮般越推越高。

突然，舞台上灯光熄灭，寂静无声。

冷光落在鼓手身上，钢琴与小提琴声起。

中世纪的哥特童话般诡异轻灵的前奏，鼓手干净温柔的声音第一次唱响在观众耳畔。

是拉丁语。

不同于吴磊的低沉醇厚，易烊千玺的声音尚带着少年的轻软，咬字奇异又甜柔，像夏天冰沁西瓜最中间的一口。

他才是最大的杀招。

神的孩子沐浴着圣光，闭着眼睛昂着高傲的头颅歌唱。

空灵的吟唱转为华丽的花腔时，灯光大亮，易烊千玺抄起鼓棒重重落下，气氛又一次推向了高潮。

吴磊的声音将他的包裹，公主摇曳到了他的骑士身边。

死黑嗓与华丽的花腔交织，公主与骑士眼神缠绵。

教皇为公主加冕，公主将皇冠带在了骑士的头顶。

帷幕落下的时候其他选手目瞪狗呆:这是乐队决赛还是男团出道现场？

观众都疯了。

“卧槽卧槽卧槽这个舞台我没了！！！”

“我的妈呀我居然在乐队节目听到了拉丁语？”

“Jackson到底是什么绝世宝贝啊！！！”

“这造型这腔调Pegasus这波绝对稳了！”

的确是稳了，Pegasus甩了第二名三十多万票一骑绝尘遥遥领先。

直播结束没有半个小时，节目相关的热搜就出现了好几个。

#不死战火 决赛# 

#Pegasus 冠军# 

#Pegasus 造型# 

#Jackson 拉丁语# 

#被天使吻过的声音# 

导演脸都要笑裂了，这节目组准备买热搜的钱还没花出去，选手凭借一己之力就带动了好几个热搜词条，还有继续向上冲的趋势。

决赛结束刚下台就看到了在后台等待他们的易妈妈，队员们早就见过她，立刻叽叽喳喳围了上去，七嘴八舌地问她的感想，每人都得到了一通不重样儿的彩虹屁，心满意足地把团宠留下撤退了。

易妈妈跟着易烊千玺进了化妆间一把搂过她的宝贝儿子又跳又叫:“我的崽崽果然天下第一！”

易烊千玺笑得好甜:“老娘是专门来看我决赛的吗？”

“是呀，你爸爸昨天突然接到通知今天出差，今早走之前还抱着门说不想出差呢。”

“没关系！我们以后可以当面唱给爸爸听！单人尊享版，爸爸他值得拥有！”

易妈妈被他逗笑了，点了点他的鼻子:  
“来抱一下吧，一会我就该飞回家了，明天下午楠楠的家长会，等他放假了我带他一起来看你。”

易烊千玺眼巴巴看着她，明明满脸都是不舍，但还是乖乖说“好”，易妈妈去喊了吴磊，牵起他的手细细叮嘱他照顾好弟弟。

“放心吧阿姨，再怎么说千千以后也是我老吴家的人，我怎么可能让他受一点点委屈。”

“少贫吧你，如果千千说你让他受委屈我就和你爸妈说，让他们揍你！”

—

晚上是节目组为他们举办的庆功宴，来的人不多，是比赛的前三名和导演组，第二名的主唱疯狂rua着易烊千玺的头发，对着吴磊一脸嫉妒:“千玺这是什么神仙宝贝啊，千玺，如果在Pegasus待的不开心就来找李哥啊，李哥保证把你供起来！”

易烊千玺乖乖任他捏自己的脸。

“我现在很开心呢，以后应该也会一直开心的吧。”

吴磊得意的挑眉。

—

Pegasus是住在一起的，金主爸爸吴磊自己买的别墅，吴磊易烊千玺的卧室和录音室都在二楼，其余三人的卧室在一楼。

小孩喝醉了以后会特别特别乖，上一次见是在小孩高考完的同学聚会上，那时候小孩还瘦瘦小小的，经常甜甜的笑，他接到电话去接人时就看到小孩站在酒店门口歪歪斜斜地靠着柱子，一双漂亮的眼氤氲着水汽，一看见他就亮了起来，扑进他怀里的时候脑袋还不停地往他胸口蹭。

吴磊压着一身被他撩起来的火气把他送回家的时候差点就想着不做人了，但是理智告诉他小孩还没成年。

现在醉倒在他怀里腻腻歪歪的小孩，成年了。

两人做了几百次，他最爱的还是喝醉的小孩。

吉他贝斯和键盘去夜店续摊儿了，吴磊背着小孩回了住处。

回到别墅后吴磊抱起小孩让他坐到鞋柜上，矮下身子额头抵上了小孩的额头，如果放在平时小孩肯定会说大男人的离这么近做什么，可现在喝醉了的小孩不仅没有把他推开胳膊还自动挂上了他的脖子。

“小千，我是谁？”

“是吴磊哥哥。”

吴磊被“哥哥”两字激了一下——他有多久没叫他哥哥了？

“吴磊哥哥是谁？”

“是千千喜欢的人。”

唇角勾了起来。

“有多喜欢呢？”

易烊千玺手足无措起来，

“证明给哥哥看好不好？”

“要怎么证明呀？”

“这就要看小千有多听吴磊哥哥的话了。”

“千千一定最听最听哥哥的话！”

要命了。

“千千，闭眼。”

小孩乖乖闭上了眼睛，长长的睫毛安静的垂落，像是停栖的蝴蝶。

吴磊低头吻了上去，含着小孩的下唇吸吮，小孩落在他后颈的手动了动，把他搂得更紧。

吴磊用舌尖描摹着易烊千玺的嘴唇，舔吻着小小的唇珠，轻轻扫过牙床，勾勒着牙齿的形状。

“宝贝，张嘴。”

易烊千玺被酒精烘得情迷意乱，听到心上人的话后乖乖照做。

吴磊的舌头滑了进去，捕捉到易烊千玺的舌尖后立刻反客为主，火热的唇舌裹挟着易烊千玺微凉的气息翻滚。

易烊千玺换气失败，发出小小的一声“呜…”，吴磊将自家小朋友的腿盘在自己腰上抱着他站了起来。

“哥哥怎么了？”

“急着回房间操你。”

—

雾气氤氲的浴室，起雾的玻璃门后两个隐隐绰绰的人影。

“小千脱掉裤子好不好？”

黑色的裤子被丢到了洗衣机盖子上。

吴磊弯腰把自己仅剩的内裤脱下，把被自己脱得精光的易烊千玺抱进了浴缸。

两个人都很高，浴缸显得有些狭窄，但是却是情欲滋生的沃土。

易烊千玺对上眼前狰狞的性器有点懵。

“不行，这太大了，哥哥我怕。”

他想要支起身来跑掉，吴磊一压他的腰他又扑腾着倒下，巨大的性器狠狠地在他脸上抽了一下。

“宝贝，舔。”

易烊千玺顿了顿，委屈巴巴伸出舌尖舔上柱身，吴磊感觉全身的热气都往下身涌去，阴茎硬得发疼。

宝贝不知道，这么乖，会被日的。

吴磊轻轻撩水清洗他的后穴褶皱处，一根手指探了进去，趴在他身上的人一阵轻颤，箍住他性器的小嘴下意识的收紧，吴磊差点没忍住当场就缴了械。

他轻轻拍了拍眼前挺翘的屁股:“别这么紧，放松，继续舔。”

易烊千玺努力张开嘴，舌头沿着青筋滑动，一个深喉，用喉头吸吮顶端。

吴磊爽得有些忘乎所以，食指直接按上了前列腺那一点，穴壁被刺激得越发逼仄，却更软更湿，他换三根手指继续扩张，食指持续不断的刺激前列腺，另两根指头就着热水混着肠胃，发出了“扑哧”的水声。

“啊…啊啊啊哥哥…用力…快点…”

吴磊突然停了了手指，在易烊千玺泪眼朦胧欲求不满地回头看他的时候，把脸凑了上去。

“给你舔开。”

吴磊的一手固定着易烊千玺的腰臀，一手撸动着易烊千玺的性器，舌头碾过颜色浅淡的褶皱，在穴口轻轻地抽插。

易烊千玺已经含不住他的性器了，沾了口水湿漉漉硬挺挺巨大的一根被易烊千玺柔嫩的嘴唇一再蹭过，兴奋得在他脸上拍出一道道水痕。

吴磊坏心眼的把他的穴口撑开，灵活舌头快速的抽插:“先射一次吧宝贝，家里润滑用光了。”

易烊千玺正处于高潮后的失神状态，吴磊将他捞了起来，拿过旁边架子上提前买好的衣服给他穿上。

是一件情趣内衣，男款，做成了裙子，上半身是吊带的样子，但其实除了两根细细的吊带是布做的以外，其他部分都是渔网，殷红的乳头因为兴奋硬硬的两颗挺立着，被吴磊不怀好意地一口含住了左边，身下长度只能遮住屁股的裙摆再往下更是好风光——笔直的两条腿被套上了渔网袜，腿心处一个柔软的布环套住了又一次勃起的性器，目的在于穿衣服的人无法顺利的射精。

“我可不想我一次还没射你就又被操射三四回，绑着吧。”

被抱出浴室的时候吴磊还没有插入，高昂充血的性器尺寸吓人，他直接抱着易烊千玺打开房门去了走廊对面的录音室，顺手打开了开关。

“来录音室做什么？”

“做我想了好久的事。”

“嗯？”

然后易烊千玺被按趴在地上，被吴磊用膝盖分开了两条腿，一个坚硬细长的东西捅了进来。

“唔，这是什么？”

易烊千玺回头去看，声音顿时高了八度:“吴磊！”

“哎，我在。”

吴磊恬不知耻地应了一声，握住鼓棒露在外面的部分动作了起来。

易烊千玺还想骂他，到却被鼓棒搞得只能发出甜腻的呻吟。

“我早就想这样做了，小千。”

“嗯…吴磊…轻点…”

吴磊对他的求饶不为所动，鼓棒一次次碾过G点。

吴磊醉到一个正嗨的度，嘴里没个把门的什么话都敢往外说。

“是不是老公的小骚货？”

“你说什么？！”

吴磊见他不听话，狠狠蹭了敏感点几下，在他高潮的前一刻干脆利落的把鼓棒抽了出来。

“是不是老公的小骚货？嗯？”

鼓棒抽出来的时候，易烊千玺感觉一阵空虚，摇着屁股追着，吴磊按着他的腰看他被情色蒸红的脸:“该说什么你知道。”

易烊千玺最终抵不过翻滚的情潮，闭着眼大喊:“小骚货的小骚穴好痒，老公的大鸡巴快来捅捅小骚货吧。”

“想舒服就趴好自己扒开屁眼边用手指插边求我操你。”

易烊千玺听话地伸出右手摸到穴口，刚没进一个指节就听到吴磊低骂了一声“操”，两只手的手腕被握着压在腰上，下一秒吴磊扶着自己的性器尽根没入。

“哥哥…哥哥太大了…”

“傻孩子，不大怎么能让你这淫荡的小穴爽翻天啊？嗯？十八岁就会求操的小骚货，屁股摇得这么欢不就是在求我狠狠干翻你吗？”

“呜呜呜呜哥哥干死我，狠狠地操死我吧…”

吴磊动作了也就几十下，本就到了临界点的易烊千玺尖叫一声射了出来。

吴磊松开束缚他的双手，握着他的细腰防止他瘫软的身子挣个趴俯下去，身下动作不停:“小淫娃这么淫荡啊，才这么几下就射了，那一会不是要被操死？”

“宝贝听话吗？不听话哥哥还有更深的。”

易烊千玺被彻底操崩了，哭得一脸的眼泪，吴磊的手搅弄着他的舌头:“爽不爽，骚货？老公干得你爽不爽？”

吴磊太长太粗，易烊千玺被顶得崩溃，想要往前蹲一下却被立刻扯了回去凶狠的齐根没入，一下撞上了G点，如果不是性器上缠着的带子怕是直接就射了出来，可是因为射不出来他的身体也更加的敏感，吴磊每一下动作都能引来他激动的颤栗。

“骚货，操死你，灌满你，让你这辈子只能被我满足。”

吴磊俯下身贴近易烊千玺耳边，喘息声刻意放大，果不其然后穴绞得更紧了。

易烊千玺最懂得怎么提着汽油给吴磊灭火。

他睁着一双无辜的凤眼轻声叫“哥哥”，企图获得吴磊的同情，然后百试百灵的这招失效了。

吴磊操他越发的狠，囊袋拍打会阴的啪啪声，性器与菊穴纠缠的扑哧声，吴磊在他耳边低低念着的骚货淫娃，刺激得他一阵阵的头脑发热，恨不得身上这个男人就这样操死他。

软带不知道什么时候被解开了，强烈的快感再次来临的时候他下意识想去撸几下，却被爱人立刻发现了意图。

吴磊俯下身胸膛与他后背相贴，将他的双手举过头顶压在地上:“乖，今晚只用后面。”

“呜呜呜呜要哥哥的大鸡巴在狠狠地插千千的小骚穴…啊…啊…太深了哥哥…嗯…”

“宝贝儿，这可是你自找的。”

“操到你未婚先孕好不好呀宝贝？挺着大肚子还要挨操，每天屁眼里都灌满我的精液好不好？”

“千千…千千是男孩子不会生孩子…”

“那就一直操，操烂你，操到你能生为止。”

“太…太深了哥哥…啊…哥哥饶了我吧…啊…啊…啊…要透了…老公…哈…我不行了…”

“一起射。”

吴磊的动作越来越快，几百下后低吼一声，双手抓着易烊千玺的胯骨狠狠按向自己，滚烫的精液一滴不剩得射了进去。

易烊千玺倒在地上大口的喘气，感觉吴磊今晚兴奋得过分，然后感觉还埋在后穴的性器又硬了起来，把合不拢的穴口再次撑了个满满当当。

“你怎么又…”

“我说了不会停下来的。”

“水真多，小骚货。”

易烊千玺爽到一直在哭，可他的眼泪赢不来吴磊一丝同情，他越哭吴磊越想操死他。

“宝贝，看镜子。”

镜子里他被压跪在地上，口水从呻吟不断的嘴里流出，阴茎被抵在地板上摩擦，顶端的小孔还挂着一点刚才射出的精液，现在还在不停地往外冒前列腺液。

身后男人双眼通红，双手固定着他的腰不让他挣脱，粗壮得异于常人的阴茎打桩似的在他体内进出，他能感受到吴磊的囊袋狠狠地撞击着他的，他的屁股上一片红肿，还有一个牙印，整个后背散落着几十个青红的吻痕。

“这么喜欢看自己被我干的样子？咬这么紧，骚母狗，天生就是给我干的。”

易烊千玺被吴磊小孩把尿的姿势抱起，一路顶弄着抱进了卧室，被操射的精液与后穴流出的混合液淅淅沥沥落了一地。

最终吴磊把存货交代干净的时候，易烊千玺连尿都射不出来了，昏倒在吴磊的桎梏里。

吴磊伸手按了按易烊千玺鼓起的肚子:“这周的公粮，请老婆笑纳。”

吴磊给小孩塞好肛塞才抱去浴室清洗，看着小孩被自己射到高高鼓起的肚子，他很是自豪。

吴磊洗澡回来时易烊千玺醒了，扭扭身子肚子里的精液咣当作响:“你不是说帮我做清洁吗？”

“不是都爽到尿都尿不出来了吗？失水这么严重，就该好好补补。”

—

《不死战火》结束没一个月，Pegasus的新单就上架了。

开头是木心先生的《醍醐》 ，主唱低沉的声音，黏稠着深切的爱意与欲望，是让人脸红心跳的靡靡。

“你在爱了

我怎会不知

这点点爱

只能逗

引我

不足饱饫我

先得将尔乳之

将尔酪，将尔酥

生酥而熟酥

熟酥而至醍醐

我才甘心由你灌顶”

一声甜腻的低吟横空出世，穿插在喧嚣的背景音里婉转盘旋，主唱的黑嗓掩不住背景音里粗重的呼吸低声说着荤话，清亮亮的呻吟颤抖着破碎。

“妈的我一个只爱女人的男人，被一个男人叫硬了。”

“这两个声音有点熟悉…不会是我想的那样吧…”

当事人:就是你想的那样没错w

多年后乐队人物自传附赠的采访视频里，年轻的主唱搂着年轻的鼓手，对着镜头毫不遮掩彼此的亲昵:“《Burning》那首歌的音频，的确是我们两个，那是我们的第一次。”

吴磊在镜头前晃了晃无名指的戒指:“他那时候对我录了音这件事情并不知情，《Burning》录制的时候我也没有说，这段是后期我自己加进去的，发行后我差点被他打个半死，求婚更是差点失败。”

“你还好意思说！”主唱被鼓手当着镜头的面家暴了。

今天的Leo果然也不想做人。

小彩蛋:

一次直播粉丝问到两个人的感情生活有没有什么矛盾时易烊千玺歪了一下头。

易烊千玺其实有点害怕和吴磊做，因为吴磊有一点强迫症，就是每次一定要按住他的手让他用后穴高潮，一定要内射，一定要把他操哭操尿。

“吴老师真的，勃大茎深。”易烊千玺比了个大拇指。

弹幕粉丝:“Jackson第三个字…没听错的话是四声？”

PS:灵感来自一段被自己好兄弟强逼着女装口的聊天记录以及枪花的《Rocket Queen》。

我不行了我真的一滴也没有了(面黄ji瘦


End file.
